Specific Aim 2 (Research Core): a) To carry out one full CBPR research project in the Apsaalooke (Crow) community that will identify causes of cancer disparities and then provide education to the reservation and b) to develop and provide resources for a pipeline of community members and researchers to come together to cultivate, develop and implement pilot projects that address health disparity needs identified by Native American communities in Montana.